Closeface
Plot Principal Fakey introduces the chaperon Reverend Putty to the podium. In a flashback, teenage Kim LatchkeyKim Latchkeyand Stephanie Putty are seen kissing as a younger Reverend Putty makes the same speech. Kim cheerfully claims that she's not interested in the opposite sex and kisses Stephanie. After getting a good laugh, she insists they go to the dance together and kiss in front of Reverend Putty. Having to visibly enjoyed the first kiss, Stephanie agrees. In the present, Orel Puppington is shown working in Stephanie's store part-time when Doughy Latchkey'sDoughyparents come asking for some nonsensical sex toys before laughing and making out, much to Stephanie's annoyance. Another flashback shows Kim and Stephanie in a room, where Kim insists that she and Stephanie "practice" kissing more. Not realizing that Kim merely thinks of the act as a joke, Stephanie eagerly agrees. When Kim leans in to Stephanie, Stephanie's eyes cross, showing Kim as a one-eyed smiling version of herself, which Stephanie dubs "Closeface". In the present, Orel realizes he has no crush to take to the dance and explains his problem to Stephanie. Another flashback shows Kim and Stephanie waiting in a hallway; Kim repeatedly attempts to kiss Stephanie whenever Reverend Putty or Karl LatchkeyKarl Latchkeywalks past, laughing hysterically every time the two men react and reacting negatively to Stephanie's request for a real kiss. Stephanie realizes that Kim was only pretending to have feelings for her. In the present, Orel prays in his room for God for help and a sudden interruption from Block Posabule reminds Orel that he does have a crush — Christina Posabule. Orel goes to take Block back to the Posabules an excuse to visit Christina, but claims Block ran off upon arrival. When Orel and Christina begin to kiss, Orel sees a "Closeface" version of Christina. The moment is cut short by her father slamming the door in his face. A saddened Orel returns to the shop, where Stephanie explains that Orel saw his own "Closeface". Determined that Orel have a better time at the dance than she did, Stephanie helps him sneak Christina away to the dance. Outside, Reverand Putty reveals that he knows that Stephanie is a lesbian and dismisses Kim, citing that they never would have worked out: not because they are both women, but because Kim was insincere and never really cared about her. The episode ends with Orel and Christina dancing happily—holding each other while the rest dance at arms length—as Reverend Putty joins Stephanie in singing "Closeface". Characters *Stephanie Putty *Orel Puppington *Reverend Putty *Kim Latchkey *Karl Latchkey *Christina Posabule Minor Appearances *Block Posabule *Doughy Latchkey *Thomas Littler *Joe Secondopinionson *Billy Figurelli Notes *This episode features the song "Closeface" written by Dino Stamatopoulos and performed by Britta Phillips as Stephanie. **The song is currently available as an MP3. Episode Tie-Ins *Be Fruitful and Multiply: Putty and Stephanie's father-daughter relationship continues. *The Lord's Prayer: Orel and Christina's relationship continues. *Nature Part 1 and Nature Part 2: Orel gets a part-time job at Buried Pleasures in order to buy the First-Aid kit. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes